pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday
"Me too I haven't eaten in 1 hour!" Summary Birthday is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos. He is most know for eating pizza and being fat. History Childhood Birthday befriends Furry at a young age. Pre-Videos Birthday meets Ducky and they start dating. Rock to Kiss Birthday was an assistant Drummer with his friend Furry in the one gig band that was deformed after one day. Fight Part 1 Birthday comes by Furry and hangs out with him. Furry has a Mark like speech about how he doesn't understand women. He tries to prove his point to Birthday by having an experiment where he scares Starfire with Beast Boy. Beast Boy luckily comes right on cue and he hides behind a pillow. When Starfire comes along he jumps out scaring Starfire away. Furry thinks his point is made until Beast Boy revels the reason she ran was because he was naked. Furry and Birthday run away from the Naked Frog and decide it's time to eat since they haven't eaten in an hour. Rose makes them food but when eating it they realize it has vegetables in it. Furry and Birthday then puke up there food since they hate vegetables. That is when Ducky shows up and is followed by Beast Boy which makes them run away in town. In town Sloppy claims that Philly made a video and it sucked (The video was about how Philly wanted a girl and couldn't get a girl but they always go with bad boys) Birthday claims to have watched the video but is interrupted by Star who is looking for Freddy. Freddy comes in and takes her away and then Sloppy leaves. Beast Boy pops up again causing them to run into Freddy and Star who where making out, They get mad when they are seen and leave. Beast Boy shows up again and Furry questions him. Beast Boy says that his wife (Rose) was so ugly that she had to marry him. Lemony comes in agreeing with the statement saying she's the ugliest person alive. Birthday and Bluey agree that rose is a bitch. Spots and Philly have their fight and Birthday gets mad that they stole his video but Philly reassures him that he will be in the fight. MakeOut Birthday stargazes with Little Peg. He wonders where Ducky is until Icey says that Ducky isn't here. Birthday Would later Convince Icey to date Furry instead of Robin. Wedding Birthday attends Milks and Glassboro's Wedding. Videos Birthday appears in 9 videos Relations Ducky (Wife) Beast Boy (Father) Rose (Mother) Bluey (Brother) Splash (Brother) Furry (Best Friend) Little Peg (Friend) Gallery Kick Pedal.JPG|Rock to Kiss Birthday & Ducky.JPG|Webkinz Love Look at the Stars.JPG|Webkinz Makeout Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding Snapshot 11 (2-18-2018 8-15 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Naked Frog.JPG|Fight Part 1 Rose makes food.JPG|Fight Part 1 Snapshot 17 (2-18-2018 8-18 PM).png|Fight Part 1 Fights Fights Fights.JPG|Fight Part 2 Snapshot 27 (2-19-2018 3-29 PM).png|Fight Part 2 Quotes * Look at the stars. This reminds me of Ducky she eats star cookies. (MakeOut) * Furry is my best friend go with him. Go with Furry he loved you before he always feed you chocolate and stuff. (MakeOut) * Yeah except for ducky. (Fight Part 1) * What's so bad about frogs? (Fight Part 1) * Me too I haven't eaten in 1 hour! (Fight Part 1) * Hey I'm not ugly Rose is. (Fight Part 1) * I don't like her either she barley feeds me food, except feeds Bluey even though he. (Fight Part 1) * We where about to eat donuts and stuff, Then all this people keep on coming then the thing happened. (Fight Part 1) * Ok let's fight. Opsy I farted. (Fight Part 2) * Ok get in my Butt. (Fight Part 2) Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Birthday